Treasure
by luxaks2
Summary: Harta karun yang akan segera ku miliki, begitu juga dirimu. My Treasure
1. Prolog

*Character*

.

.

• Hajime Mutsuki : Captain Black Pearl

• Haru Yayoi : Quartermaster 1

• Kai Fuduki : Quartermaster 2

• Arata Uduki : Nahkoda 1

• You Hazuki : Nahkofa 2

• Aoi Satsuki : Cooks / Juru masak 1

• Yoru Nagatsuki : Cooks / Juru masak 2

• Koi Kisaragi : Gunners / Masalah meriam

• Iku Kannazuki : Carpenter / Tukang kayu

• Kakeru Shiwasu : Fleksibel

• Rui Minazuki : Surgeons / Tabib

Treasure

By : luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy and Adventure

Parings: Hajime X Shun

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Catatan penulis: cerita ini terinspirasi dari ' Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides '.

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

.

.

.

~ Prolog ~

Di sebuah pulau terpencil di tengah lautan biru yang luas, mengelilingi setiap sisinya tanpa terkecuali.

Hamparan pasir putih yang halus, dan kulit - kulit kerang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru pantai.

Derasnya arus laut pantai yang menghantam bebatuan karang, menimbulkan bunyi yang menggenang di telinga pendengarnya.

Pulau itu kosong dan hampir tak pernah tersentuh oleh kehadiran manusia mana pun . Keberadaanya bahkan tidak pernah di ketahui oleh orang mana pun. Hanya orang - orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tapi, tahukah kalian, jika terdapat sebuah mitos yang beredar bahwa ada sebuah peti yang menyimpan batu - batuan paling langka yang pernah ada di dunia ?

Bahkan bagi seorang bajak laut pun, itu adalah tawaran yang sangat menggoda untuk di jarah dan di miliki untuk kesenangan serta kepuasan pribadi. Namun, bukan hanya itu yang menjadikan peti itu sangat di cari - cari, melainkan diantara puluhan batu permata , ada satu batu yang memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu memberikan keabadian dan kekuatan bagi siapa pun yang memakainya.

Batu permata yang tak ternilai harganya karena kekuatan magisnya membuat beberapa orang yang haus akan kekuasaan dan kepanjangan umur ,berlomba - lomba untuk menemukannya dengan cara apapun . Karena konon bagi siapa pun yang berhasil memakainya, secara mutlak akan menjadi penguasa samudra.

Tapi, jika ada sebuah harta tersembunyi ? Pasti ada juga yang menjaganya. Melindunginya dari tangan - tangan jahat yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan dasyat yang dimilikinya untuk keburukkan di mata dunia.

Penjaga yang telah ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun telah menjaga harta yang tertanam di bawah kaki gunung berapi di tengah pulau, melindungi keindahan agar tidak ternodai keburukan dunia, supaya kemurniannya tetap terjaga.

Namun, akankah sang penjaga mampu untuk terus melindungi sang harta terpendam lebih lama lagi dari ini ?

Sekarang hanya ada kata Ya / tidak untuk masa depan.

.

.

.

.

.

~ End Prolog ~

.

.

.

* Next chapter *

' Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan peta itu ...'.

' Sungguh, aku tidak tahu peta apa yang kau maksut ? . aku berani bersumpah untuk kepalaku ... '.

.

.

.

' Kakeru, bisa kau ambil alih kemudi sebentar, aku harus menemui kapten sekarang ... '.

' Haaiii... '.

.

.

.

' Kau sungguh - sungguh akan mencarinya , Hajime ?. Kau tahukan sudah banyak bajak laut yang mencarinya , namun tidak pernah kembali lagi hingga saat ini ... '.

' Aku tahu, dan karena itulah aku ingin mencoba mencarinya ... '.

.

.

.

' Permataku yang berharga, aku akan melindungimu dari manusia - manusia yang akan mengotori kemurnianmu dengan cara apapun. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan air mataku dan juga hatiku ...'.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Treasure

By : luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy and Adventure

Parings: Hajime X Shun

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Catatan penulis: cerita ini terinspirasi dari ' Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides '.

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 1 : pencarian ~

.

Siinngg

Sebuah pisau lipat terhunus tepat di leher pria tua yang telah menjadi informan untuk beberapa orang perompak laut. Mata pisau yang mengkilap, menggores permukaan kulit pria itu hingga mengeluarkan darah. Sayatan kecil namun fatal karena tepat berada di pembulu darah. Sekali tekanan saja, maka habislah sudah riwayatnya. ...

Pria tua itu hanya bisa meringis menahan perih di lehernya. Matanya meminta belas kasih pada orang-orang yang tiba-tiba seenaknya mendobrak dan mempora poranda tempatnya. Orang-orang yang diketahuinya adalah komplotan perompak, telah mengacak - ngacak tempatnya layaknya anjing yang tengah mencari tulang atau harta ...

Seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya semakin menekan pisau lipat di lehernya. " Katakan, dimana kau menyembunyikan peta itu ... ". Kata perompak penuh dengan ancaman. Mengabaikan ringisan kecil pria di dekapannya.

" Sungguh, aku tidak tahu peta apa yang kau maksut. Aku berani bersumpah untuk kepalaku ... ". Sepertinya perkataan pria itu telah menyulut amarah perompak lainnya. Terbukti, mereka seketika berhenti menggeledah tempat itu dan memandang sinis pada pria yang di tawan oleh salah seorang teman mereka yang memiliki surai hitam dan memakai penutup mata di mata kirinya, Arata.

" Berhentilah membual, pak tua. Kami tahu, kau adalah informan yang sangat terkenal di sini. Kau mengetahui berbagai macam hal yang di cari cari banyak perompak. Jadi mustahil kau tidak tahu apa yang kami maksut ". Ucap Kai, perompak yang memiliki surai coklat dengan iris biru laut menatap informan dengan malas dan sedikit memainkan belati yang ada di tangannya. Ingin menakuti sandranya ...

" Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti peta apa yang kalian cari ... ". Sangkal informan itu pelan. Tak ingin menambah kemarahan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dan menatapnya layaknya singa - singa kelaparan.

" Jika kau mengkhawatirkan upah, tenang saja. Kami akan membayarmu sekantung koin emas untuk sebuah informasi dan peta ". Salah satu perompak yang memakai kaca mata, menyondorkan sebuah kantung yang berisi kepingan kepingan emas kepada informan. Kantung itu jatuh begitu saja dan beberapa koin emas berserakan di lantai kayu.

Mata informan yang awalnya ketakutan , seketika langsung membulat dan bersinari warna hijau karena melihat koin - koin emas yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. ' Banyak sekali ... '. Batinnya dalam hati. Seketika juga rasa sakit di lehernya sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi. Kekuatan uang memang tak terkalahkan, ya ...

" Jadi bagaimana, apa kau akan memberikan kami petanya ?. Ne, Barbossa ". Tawar perompak bernama Haru.

Barbossa tampak berfikir sejenak. " Baiklah, tapi bisakah orang ini menjauhkan pisau ini dari leherku ". Barbossa menunjuk Arata di belakangnya yang hanya cuek - cuek saja.

" Lepaskan dia, Arata ... ". Haru meminta Arata untuk melepaskan Barbossa yang telah mereka sandra sebelumnya. Arata mendengus pelan dan menjauhkan pisaunya.

" Jadi, mana petanya ? ". Kai memandang malas Barbossa yang tengah mengumpulkan koin - koin emas yang berserakan dilantai dengan tidak sabar. Kai mendunga , Barbossa adalah tipe orang mata duitan jika dilihat dari kilatan matanya yang langsung hijau saat melihat koin emas.

Setelah mengumpulkan koin emas, Barbossa sesaat memandang tamu tak diundangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu peta apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi dia tidak segera mengatakannya.

Memangnya orang bodoh mana yang akan menyerahkan peta berisi harta paling di cari bajak laut dengan percuma?.

Tentunya mereka harus membanyar sangat mahal. Tapi melihat perlakuan dari mereka yang merupakan anak buah saja sudah menyeramkan, apalagi jika yang memintanya langsung seorang kapten. Sudah di pastikan kepalanya akan tergangung di tengah alun - alun kota.

" Hhhh... ". Barbossa berjalan ke arah rak buku dan menekan salah satu buku yang paling kecil ke bawah. Tak lama, sebuah gulungan kertas yang merupakan peta menuju harta karun Fancy Vivid, batu paling berharga dan satu - satunya di dunia. Batu yang mampu memberikan kekuatan bagi orang yang memakainya dan menjadikannya penguasa lautan secara tidak langsung.

" Ini ". Barbossa menyerahkan gulungan peta kepada Haru yang langsung mengambilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka cari selama ini .

" Tunggu... ". Baru saja mereka berbalik menuju arah pintu, sampai suara Barbossa menghentikan mereka.

" Kalian membuat pilihan yang salah jika tetap ingin mencarinya. Jika aku jadi kalian, aku tidak akan pernah pergi ". Barbossa menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

" Lebih baik urungkan niat kalian dan beri tahu kapten kalian untuk melupakan ambisinya yang mustahil terjadi . sudah banyak bajak laut yang pergi untuk mencarinya, tapi tidak pernah ada yang kembali lagi sampai saat ini. Bahkan kabar dari mereka saja tidak pernah terdengar ". Tambahnya datar.

" Hee, sayangnya kapten kami sangat berambisi untuk memiliki batu Itu, jadi kami hanya bisa melakukan perintahnya saja. Lagi pula kapten kami tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah di incarnya dari dulu. Tidak perduli rintangan seperti apa yang akan menghadang, kapten kami akan tetap berjalan kedepan ". Haru tersenyum kecil dan berbalik menuju pintu yang di susul Kai di belakangnya.

Arata baru saja akan berbalik jika saja Barbossa tidak mencegahnya. " Kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian hadapi di sana . batu itu di jaga beberapa monster mengerikan yang tidak segan - segan untuk membunuh kalian ". Barbossa menatap Arata yang masih dalam mode poker face.

" Tapi, di antara monster - monster itu. Ada satu mahluk yang paling di takuti oleh bajak laut, apa kau ingin tahu ? ".

Arata mengangguk pelan. Jujur dia mulai penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Barbossa. Dia sangat ingin tahu, walau wajahnya masih datar. Dan Barbossa yang melihat keantusiasan Arata hanya menyungging senyuman penuh misteri . tangannya terulur ke arah Arata yang bingung melihatnya.

" Tapi ada ongkos tambahan untuk itu ? ".

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Sebuah kapal besar bernama Black Pearl tengah berlabuh meninggalkan dermaga. Kapal legendaris yang di pimpin oleh kapten yang sangat di takuti di lautan karena kekuatannya dalam pertarungan dan kelicikannya dalam pembajakan kapal - kapal yang melintas di depannya, entah itu kapal nelayan biasa ataupun kapal milik pasukan inggris dan portugis.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja, kepandaiannya dalam menentukan strategi juga patut di acungi jempol. Memiliki kapal besar, anak buah yang kuat dan tangkas , kekayaan yang tidak ternilai harganya masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi kepuasannya. Kapten Black pearl yang terkenal dengan ketamakannya atas kekuasaan kini tengah melakukan pelayaran untuk mencari Fancy Vivid, batu yang mampu memberikan kekuatan untuk menjadi penguasa seluruh samudera dalam genggamannya.

Hajime Mutsuki, sang kapten Black pearl tengah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil melihat peta yang dibawa Haru dan Kai . matanya dengan jeli mengamati peta untuk menentukan jalur mana yang akan mereka lewati.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat melihat sebuah nama di atas peta. Teluk putri duyung .

" Ini pasti akan menyenangkan ".

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Arata mengemudikan kapal dengan sedikit ngantuk. Dia belum tidur semalam, dan pagi -pagi sekali harus mendapatkan tugas mencari informan terkenal bernama Barbossa yang jujur saja Arata ingin membacoknya sampai mati karena berniat merampoknya. Dan sialnya dia tertipu dan termakan omongan Barbossa. Melayang sudah uangnya yang niatnya dia belikan sekotak soju dan sekarung persediaan strowberry untuk informasi yang menurutnya tidak berguna. Menyesal dia sekarang ...

" Hhhhhhh ... ". Arata menghela nafas dan melirik You yang sedang bermain - main dengan teropongnya. " You, gantian kau yang mengemudi ... ".

" Eh, aku. Ini masih belum jatahku. Enak saja kau mau menyuruh - nyuruhku ". You kini berbalik dan berjalan turun kearah dek bawah. Mungkin mencari makanan.

" Awas kau, banci merah ". Arata kini sendiri.

Begilah nasibnya sehari - hari. Menjadi Nahkoda yang sialnya di pasangkan dengan Banci merah penunggu dermaga. Mengemudi Kapal sebesar ini seorang diri karena You jarang mau mengemudi.

Kalau bukan karena Kapten, mana mau dia jadi Nahkoda.

Bagaikan sebuah keberuntungan, tiba-tiba Kakeru melintas di depannya dengan sebuah ember berisi air di tangannya.

" Hei, Kakeru ... ". Panggilnya datar.

Kakeru pun menoleh.

" Ada apa Arata-san, Mau kuambilkan minum? ".

" Tidak, cepat kemari ... ".

Kakeru berjalan mendekati Arata yang sedang mengemudi. " Ada apa ? ". Arata secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kakeru dan menaruhnya di kemudi.

" Eeehhhh... Arata-san ".

" Kakeru, bisa kau ambil alih kemudi sebentar, aku harus menemui kapten sekarang .. ".

'' Haaiii... ''.

" Tapi, Arata-san mau apa menemui kapten ? ".

" Aku harus menyampaikan pesan dari Barbossa . katanya ini

sangat penting ".

" Oh, ... ".

Arata berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kakeru yang sekarang mengemudi. Namun baru beberapa langkah , Kakeru tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

" Arata-san ... ". Arata pun berbalik dengan malas.

" Apa ? ".

" Ini jalurnya kemana ya ? ".

" Lurus saja terus, jangan sampai belok kalau tidak mau berjalan di atas papan ".

" H-haaiii ... ". Jawab Kakeru tegas.

Arata pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Tok

Tok

" Masuklah ".

Arata membuka pintu dan menemukan Hajime yang duduk di kursinya sambil melihat lihat peta di tangannya. Dengan mantap , Arata berjalan mendekatinya.

" Ano, Kapten ? ".

Hajime hanya sekilas meliriknya.

" Hn ... ".

" Kapten aku membawa pesan dari Barbossa ". Arata mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam sakunya.

" Apa itu Arata ? ".

Arata terkejut saat mendengar suara Haru di belakangnya. Lantas saja Arata menoleh dan menemukan Haru dan Kai di belakangnya.

" Haru-san, Kai-san ... ".

" Yare -Yare, Gomen ne Arata ... ". Haru meminta maaf karena mengagetkan Arata.

" Apa isi gulungan itu ? ". Tanya Kai.

" Aku tidak tahu, Barbossa memintaku untuk tidak membukanya . dia bilang Kapten harus melihatnya ".

Hajime yang mendengarnya, segera meminta gulungannya.

Hajime membuka gulungan peta dan melihatnya dengan seksama. matanya sedikit membola dan sebuah seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

" Kau bisa pergi ".

" Baik ... ".

Setelah Arata menghilang dari balik pintu, Haru dan Kai berjalan mendekati Hajime.

" Apa isi gulungan itu, Kapten ". Kai

Hajime masih diam. Manik ungunya masih asyik melihat huruf huruf yang tercetak di gulungan kertas .

Smirk.

" Ehhmm... Kapten ? ". Kai kini menatap ngeri Hajime yang juga menatap mereka dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

" Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu untuk memanggil namaku jika hanya ada kita bertiga ? ". Jawabnya datar

" Maaf ".

" Hn , Ada apa ? ".

" Bukan apa-apa ".

Haru membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menghela nafas saat melihat interaksi dari dua sahabatnya.

Yapss, Hajime , Haru dan Kai adalah teman dekat sejak kecil. Mereka sama - sama dibersarkan di Blackpearl.

" Kau sungguh - sungguh akan mencarinya , Hajime ?. Kau tahukan sudah banyak bajak laut yang mencarinya , namun tidak pernah kembali lagi hingga saat ini ... ".

" Aku tahu, dan karena itulah aku ingin mencoba mencarinya ... ".

" Apa kau yakin ?. Aku dengar ada monster yang menjaga permata itu ".

Haru dan Kai bisa melihat seringai Hajime yang semakin melebar. Tangan Hajime yang memegang gulungan kini terangkat dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Kedua mata Haru dan Kai membelalak saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di gulungan.

" Pantas saja ... ". Kai membuang nafas

" Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi, Kap - maksutku Hajime-chan ". Goda Haru dan segera saja Haru merasakan cengkraman di kepalanya.

" I-i. Itaii, Ha...Jimeeee...". Keluh Haru kesakitan. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Hajime yang semakin erat.

" Hajime, sudahlah. Lepaskan Haru ". Kai melerai pertengkaran kecil yang sudah sering terjadi saat mereka kecil.

Setelah melepaskan tangannya, Hajime berbalik menuju jendela di belakangnya dan melihat pemandangan laut biru yang sudah menjadi pemandangan rutin di matanya.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat mengambil topi yang tergantung di dinding kayu dan memakainya.

" Malam ini kita pergi ke Teluk Putri Duyung ".

" Ayee, Kapten ". Jawab Haru dan Kai bersamaan.

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

.

Di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, yang terletak di tengah tengah Samudera Pasifik. Seseorang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas tebing yang langsung menghadap lautan luas. Manik green-lime itu melihat lautan bitu dan deruan ombak yang menghantam batuan karang hingga menyebabkan suara suara.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terparti di bibir tipis itu.

" Permataku yang berharga, aku akan melindungimu dari manusia - manusia yang akan mengotori kemurnianmu dengan cara apapun. Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan air mataku dan juga hatiku ...". Gumannya pelan .

Tbc

* Next Chapter *

' Kenapa kita harus kesini ? '.

' Memang Rutenya lewat sini , bodoh '.

.

.

.

' Tangkap dan ikat dia '.

' Ayeee, Kapten '.

.

.

.

' Halo ... '.

' Siapa kau ? '.

' Senang bertemu denganmu Kapten Bajak Laut '.

.

.


	3. chapter 2

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Treasure

By : luxacs

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Fantasy and Adventure

Parings: Hajime X Shun

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Tsukiuta The Animation dan karakternya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar

Catatan penulis: cerita ini terinspirasi dari ' Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides '.

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 2 : Nyanyian Putri Duyung~

.

.

.

.

Deruan Ombak dan kencangnya angin malam yang menerjang Blackpearl ,tak lantas menyurutkan lajunya ke arah tujuan. Bahkan kilatan petir yang menyambar di tengah tengah awan hitam yang berkumpul di langit malam, hanya di anggap oleh angin lalu.

Hajime yang berdiri di balik jendela ruangannya, menatap gelapnya langit malam dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan liontin yang menggantung di lehernya.

Tangannya terangkat dengan liontin masih di tangannya. Mengarahkannya ke bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, Hajime mengguman pelan.

" Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu, Otou-sama "

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

" Hei , Arata ? "

" Hn "

" Kau yakin , kita tidak salah arah ? "

" Tidak "

You berkali kali melihat kompas di tangannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Jarum kompas miliknya sama sekali tidak mau berputar menurut arah angin, dan jika berputar maka jarumnya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti.

Aneh

' Apa kompas ini rusak ? ' Pikir You

You berkali kali mengetuk kompasnya dengan jarinya, berharap kompasnya kembali berfungsi. Tapi hasilnya Nihil .

You mendesah pasrah , dan kembali mengfokuskan diri di kemudi kapal.

" Semoga saja, aku tidak salah jalur " Gumannya pelan

Arata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali meneguk Soju yang dia beli di pelabuhan. Tanpa ada niat membaginya sedikit ke You.

Beberapa kali petir dan kilat menyambar dari arah yang mereka tuju. dan tentu saja membuat You dan Arata yang memang berada di luar terkejut beberapa kali.

Teluk Putri Duyung

Arata dan You tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Kapten mereka. walau sudah banyak yang mengatakan Teluk Putri Duyung adalah tempat yang terlarang pagi para pelaut, Kapten mereka justru bersikeras ingin melewatinya.

" Hei Kalian Berdua "

Lamunan Arata dan You buyar saat mendengar panggilan seseorang . lantas saja keduanya menoleh kesumber suara dan menemukan Kai , Kakeru , dan Rui yang berjalan ke arah kemudi.

" Kai , Kakeru , Rui ? " Ucap Arata dan You bersamaan.

" Kalian terlihat kelelahan , jadi aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian " Ucap Kai sambil menenteng makanan di kedua tangannya , Kakeru dan Rui membawa beberapa botol minuman.

" Tumben , Haru tidak bersamamu Kai " Tanya You saat menyadari ke tidak hadiran Quartermaster lainnya.

" Oh , Haru sedang membawakan makanan untuk Hajii , ehhmmm maksutku Kapten " Jawab Kai hampir keceplosan memanggil Hajime dengan Namanya tanpa embel embel Kapten.

" Ouu "

Arata dan You mengangguk

" Arata-san , tidak baik mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk " Tegur Kakeru saat melihat Arata yang kembali meneguk Sojunya.

Rui di sampingnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Aku tidak mabuk kok " Jawab Arata santai

" Iya , tidak mabuk . tapi akan " Sahut You.

" Sama saja , Kata Rui tidak baik terlalu banyak minum Soju saat berlayar dan ditengah tengah lautan , apalagi jika dalam keadaan mengemudi " Ceramah Kakeru.

" Kau melarangku minum Soju , tapi kau sendiri membawa dua botol di tanganmu "

Arata melirik dua botol yang di bawa Kakeru dan Rui di tangannya.

" Eh , ini bukan Soju " Balas Kakeru

" Lalu ? "

" Aku juga kurang tau , tapi kata Haru-san ini di buat Yoru-san dan Aoi-san saat kita berlabuh di pelabuhan . Benarkan , Kai-san ? "

Kai mengangguk dan menepuk nepuk kepala Kakeru dan Rui setelah dia menaruh makanan di atas lantai yang sudah dia atasi dengan Kain bersih.

" Iya , Yoru bilang itu adalah air rebusan Jahe dan madu , Katanya itu bagus untuk untuk tubuh "

Arata mengangguk dan meletakkan Botol Soju miliknya yang tinggal setengah botol di tas kecil di pinggangnya.

Arata segera berjalan ke arah Makanan yang sudah disediakan.

" Kau tidak makan , You ? " Tanya Kai saat melihat You yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kemudi kapal.

" Tidak , nanti aku makan setelah Arata selesai . Bisa gawat jika Blackpearl kehilangan arah walau sejenak " Ucap You tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kemudi dan lautan gelap di depannya.

" Mau ku bantu ? " Tawar Kai

You menggeleng

" Tidak perlu , Kai-san lebih baik ikut makan saja dengan mereka "

Kai hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah belakang kapal. Manik Birunya melihat air laut yang sekarang segelap malam dan ombak ombak kecil yang menabrak Blackpearl.

Tanpa sengaja , Kai melihat sesuatu yang bergerak dengan cepat di bawah Kapal. Lantas saja dia menajamkan penglihatannya .

Dan Lagi lagi matanya melihat sesuatu yang berenang di bawahnya dengan cepat, tapi kali ini bukan seekor melainkan ada dua sampai tiga ekor .

' Hiu ? ' pikir Kai

' Tapi tidak mungkin Hiu bisa berenang selincah dan se gesit itu ? , atau jangan jangan ... '

Kai menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

Tanpa aba aba , Kai segera berbalik dan berjalan mendekati You

" You , hentikan Kapal ini "

Perintah Kai yang tiba tiba membuat semua terkejut.

" Kenapa , ada apa Kai-san ? " Tanya Kakeru Khawatir.

Kai tidak menjawab, matanya tak henti melirik ke arah lautan yang tenang.

" Kakeru dan Rui , aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan semua awak ke mari "

Rui tanpa banyak bertanya lagi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari kecil kearah Dek bawah.

" Aku akan menemui Kapten " Ucap Kai dan berniat melangkahkan kaki ke Ruangan Hajime.

Arata dan You yang masih tidak mengerti dengan perintah Kai yang tiba tiba , segera menarik pakaian Kai.

" Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kenapa kau ingin Kapal ini berhenti , kita bahkan masih setengah jalan " Tanya You

Kai hanya menghela nafas sejenak , dan mengambil nafas dalam dalam . wajah yang biasanya terlihat santai kini terlihat sangat tegas.

" Kau salah , jika berfikir kita masih setengah Jalan You "

You dan Arata tentu saja tidak langsung mengerti , namun beberapa detik kemudian mata mereka terbelalak .

" Kai-san , jangan bilang ... "

" Iya , Kita sudah sampai di Wilayah Putri Duyung "

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Tok

Tok

CEKLEK

Pintu Ruangan Hajime terbuka dan Menampilkan Kai di depannya .

" Hajime , Ki ... "

Kai tidak melanjutkan perkatannya karena melihat Haru yang tiba tiba sudah berada di depannya.

" Ada apa Kai? " Tanya Haru karena merasakan Kapal Blackpearl berhenti berlayar.

Dirinya dan Hajime sedang membicarakan rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat sudah ada di Teluk Putri Duyung, jika saja bukan karena merasakan Kapal yang tiba tiba berhenti berlayar.

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian , tapi ada informasi penting yang harus ku katakan padamu Hajime " Ucap Kai dengan wajah serius.

" Kita sudah sampai di Teluk Putri Duyung "

Hajime dan Haru terkejut

Bagaimana bisa?

Menurut peta , Teluk Putri Duyung masih beberapa Kilometer lagi dari kapal Blackpearl. Apakah peta ini berbohong ?

Atau perhitungan Hajime yang keliru ?

" T-tapi bagaimana bisa ? . Jangan bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini Kai " Tegur Haru

" Aku tidak bercanda Haru , Aku melihat beberapa ekor Putri Duyung sedang berenang di bawah Blackpearl . walau aku tidak melihat dengan jelas rupa mereka , tapi aku yakin sekali dengan instingku. Instingku mengatakan jika yang berenang di bawah Blackpearl adalah Putri Duyung "

" Mustahil , apa mereka sudah meluaskan wilayah mereka ? " pikir Haru , sebelah tangannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot.

" Mungkin saja "

Hajime tetap diam di tempat. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa , seolah olah berita yang di sampaikan Kai bukanlah hal baru baginya.

Hajime bangkit dari duduknya

Tangan kanannya mengambil topinya yang tergantung dan memakainya. Tak lupa, dia juga membenarkan posisi jubah yang bertengger di bahu tegapnya.

" Kumpulkan semua awak, malam ini kita mulai perburuan "

" Ayeee , Kapten "

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Semua awak kini tengah berkumpul di luar saat Rui dan Kakeru meminta mereka semua untuk berkumpul secepatnya atas perintah Kai.

" Sebenarnya ada apa ? " Tanya Koi ke Ikku di sampingnya.

Ikku menggeleng , tidak tahu .

Arata yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya , Langsung menggeplak kepala Koi.

BUGH

" Itaii , Arata ... " Keluh Koi kesakitan.

" Makanya, kerjaanmu jangan hanya tidur saja di Dek " Tegur Arata.

" Iya, iya. Tapi tidak usah memukulku juga dong, kau kira ini tidak sakit apa ? " Balas Koi sewot.

" Sudahlah , Kalian jangan mulai lagi "

You jengah melihat pertengkaran Arata dan Koi yang tidak mengenal waktu.

" Sebenarnya , ada di mana kita ? " Tanya Aoi

" Teluk Putri Duyung , mungkin " Jawab You asal.

" Apa ? , Bukankah Teluk itu masih beberapa kilometer lagi ?. Lagi pula ini tidak terlihat seperti Teluk bagiku " Yoru melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

" Entahlah , tapi Kai-san bilang jika kita sudah memasuki wilayah Putri Duyung " Jawab Arata sambil berjalan di pinggiran kapal , dan melihat air Laut di bawahnya.

Aneh

Padahal tadi arus laut terlihat berombak , tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat sangat tenang ?

Ada yang aneh di sini

Tuk

Tuk

Arata terkejut karena mendengar suara ketukan Kayu dari bawah kapal, lantas saja dia langsung menyondorkan dirinya ke bawah guna melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dak

Dak

Bunyi itu kini terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya . Arata semakin waspada . Tanpa di sadarinya, sebuah kulit kerang terlempar ke arahnya dan mengenainya tepat di pelipis kanannya.

" Aauucch "

Semua orang terkejut dan langsung berlari ke arah Arata yang mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi pelipis kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Arata " Teriak Aoi khawatir.

Aoi segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk menutupi luka di pelipis Arata.

" Kau tidak apa apa , siapa yang melakukan ini padamu ? " Tanya You

" Entahlah ... "

BYUR

Suara seperti benda yang jatuh ke dalam air mengejutkan mereka sekali lagi. Koi dan Ikku segera berlari ke sumber suara dan pemandangan di depan mereka membuat kedua mata mereka terbelalak.

Sekilas mereka melihat sirip ikan yang berenang masuk ke dasar laut.

Putri Duyung

Tanpa menunggu lagi , mereka segera menghampiri yang lain.

" Kai-san , benar . Kita sudah memasuki wilayah Putri Duyung " Ucap Ikku dengan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya.

Semua orang terkejut

Koi tiba tiba merasakan jika bulu kuduknya berdiri . Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludah saat teringat penampakan Duyung yang dia lihat.

" Kenapa kita harus kesini ? ".

" Memang rutenya lewat sini , Bodoh ".

Arata menjawab dengan sebal sambil menahan rasa sakit di pelipisnya yang terluka karena lemparan kulit kerang yang entah siapa yang melemparnya.

Dan sekarang Arata yakin jika ini semua adalah perbuatan Duyung Duyung itu.

Mereka akan membayarnya nanti

" Ada keributan apa ini ? "

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan Hajime , Haru dan Kai yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

" Kapten "

" Kenapa kalian ribut ribut di sini . Dan Arata , kenapa dengan Pelipismu ? " Tanya Haru saat melihat Pelipis Arata yang terluka.

" Tadi ada yang melempar kulit kerang ke arahku , saat aku ingin mengecek bagian bawah kapal " Jawab Arata

" Sungguh ? "

Arata mengangguk

Haru menghela nafas , manik Green miliknya segera melirik Hajime. Hajime yang merasa di lirik oleh Haru hanya balas meliriknya sekilas.

" Rui , segera obati Arata ". Perintah Haru.

" Haii "

Rui sedikit berlari kecil ke Dek bawah untuk mengambil alat alat pengobatannya.

" Kapten , Bagaimana sekarang ? " Tanya Kakeru

Hajime nampak berfikir sejenak.

" You , segera ambil alih kemudi. Kita akan tetap berlayar "

" T-tapi Kapten , kita sudah memasuki wilayah Putri Duyung. Aku yakin mereka pasti sudah tau dengan keberadaan kita " Protes Yoru

Hajime menatap Yoru dan You bergantian. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

Semua merinding

You tanpa banyak bertanya lagi segera berlari ke Kemudi dan mulai menjalankan Kapal Blackpearl.

" Kakeru dan Koi segera turunkan layar "

" Ayyeee , Kapten "

" Ikku , segera siapkan sekoci dan dayung "

" Baik , Kapten "

" Dan Haru , Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan ? "

" Hahahahaaa ... . Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku, Kapten " Goda Haru

Hajime hanya mendengus pelan dan berjalan ke bagian depan Blackpearl. Kedua matanya terpejam dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Tangannya memainkan liotin yang menggantung di lehernya

" Darah Duyung tidak sulit untuk di dapatkan , tapi Air mata ... ".

Hajime memberi jeda pada kalimatnya .

" Hmm , mungkin akan sedikit sulit " Lanjutnya

Kai berjalan mendekati Hajime yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

" Hajime , semua sudah siap "

Hajime menatap Kai dari balik punggungnya.

" Segera persiapkan yang lain , Karena kita akan sudah sampai "

Dan benar saja , tak lama kemudian Kai bisa melihat sebuah pulau yang cukup besar di depannya.

Kai terperangah. Walau dia melihatnya dari jarak yang masih ribuan kilometer jauhnya, Kai yakin jika pulau yang di sebut sebut sebagai pulau terkutuk itu sangat luas lebarnya.

" Jadi, itukah pulaunya. Hajime? "

" Hn "

" Dari sini saja, sudah terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi kalau kita sudah menginjakkan kaki disana ? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya " Kai menelan ludah gugup.

Hajime melirik sekilas padanya, tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terucap di bibirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Blackpearl ada tepat di depan pulau. Hajime tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, segera meloncat dari atas kapal dan mendarat di bibir pantai.

Air laut yang hanya mencapai lututnya, tak dia hiraukan sama sekali.

Haru, Kai, dan awak lainnya mulai turun satu persatu mengikuti kapten mereka.

" Sekarang apa, Kapten? " Tanya Aoi. Kedua tangganya membawa sebuah jaring dengan ukuran cukup besar untuk ukuran jaring pada umumnya.

" Haru " panggil Hajime.

Haru yang merasa dirinya disebut, segera mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah sekoci yang sudah di siapkan Ikku sebelumnya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Haru segera menaiki sekoci tersebut.

" Koi, Ikku. Bisa kalian ikut denganku sebentar? "

Koi dan Ikku menelan ludah. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap ada di bibir pantai bersama Hajime dari pada mengikuti Haru.

Tapi, karena melihat tatapan datar Hajime yang mengarah pada mereka langsung membuat nyali mereka ciut. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya pasrah menerima ajakan Haru.

" Jangan khawatir, aku akan pastikan keselamatan kalian " Ucap Haru mencoba menenangkan Koi dan Ikku yang pucat saat mereka menaiki sekoci.

" Tapi Haru-san, bagaimana jika mereka menarik kita ke dasar lautan dan memakan kita " Koi menatap Haru dengan tatapan horrornya.

Ikkun mengangguk setuju, dia juga perfikiran sama dengan Koi.

" Tenang saja, kita hanya akan mendayung sampai kesana " Haru menunjuk ke arah laut yang hanya berjarak enam sampai delapan puluh meter dari bibir pantai.

"Tidak jauh dari yang lainnya kok. Tugas kita hanya menggiring Duyung Duyung itu ke tepian agar Kapten dan yang lainnya bisa menangkap mereka dengan jaring yang sudah di siapkan "

Meski wajah Haru menyakinkan, tapi tetap saja mereka ketakutan.

Haru segera mendayung di bantu oleh Ikku menjauhi bibir pantai. Koi tak henti hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatannya dan yang lain.

Hajime melihat kepergian mereka dengan sekali kali menghela nafas saat melihat air muka ketakutan di Wajah Koi dan Ikku.

" Sekarang apa, Kapten? " Tanya You.

" Kita bersembunyi di balik batu batu karang itu. Aku akan memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang setelah Haru berhasil menggiring mereka mendekat " perintah Hajime dengan tegas dan penuh kewibawaan.

Mereka mengangguk dan segera bersembunyi.

Menunggu kedatangan target mereka

Putri Duyung

Haru sesekali menoleh ke arah belakang. Dia berharap rencana yang telah di susun Hajime akan berhasil dengan kesuksesan besar.

Kalau boleh jujur, Haru tidak terlalu menyukai rencana ini.

Dia sebenarnya juga sedikit takut, Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Perintah Hajime adalah kemutlakan.

Jika saja Haru tidak mengenal baik Hajime, Haru akan mencap Hajime sebagai orang yang jahat kuadrat (?).

Setelah cukup lama mendayung dan di rasa posisi mereka sudah pas. Haru menghentikan dayungannya di susul juga dengan Ikku.

" Kurasa, ini sudah cukup jauh "

Koi menelan ludah gugup, iris merah mudanya melirik sekitarnya waspada.

Haru yang melihat kegugupan mereka, menepuk nepuk surai mereka dengan lembut.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungi kalian " ucapnya penuh kelembutan di setiap katanya.

" Haru-san "

Koi dan Ikku terharu melihat perlakuan Haru yang mereka sudah anggap kakak sendiri.

Koi dan Ikku menyiapkan mental mereka dan mengangguk mengerti. Haru tersenyum di buatnya.

" Nah, sekarang siapkan mental kalian. Karena aku akan segera memanggil Duyung-duyung itu keluar dari persembunyian mereka "

Ikkun terbelalak

" Caranya? "

Haru tersenyum misterius

" Dengan sebuah nyanyian "

" Nyanyian? " Koi dan Ikku sweatdrop. Mereka pikir Haru akan terjun ke dalam air atau apa.

Tapi ternyata, malah menggunakan nyanyian.

Percuma saja tadi mereka deg deg kan.

" Koi, bisa kau tepuk tepuk air laut dengan dayung " Haru menyerahkan sebuah dayung untuk di gunakan Koi.

Koi mengangguk

Ikku segera mengarahkan lentera yang di bawanya ke arah air yang di tepuk Koi.

Haru mengambil nafas dalam dalam, dan mulai menyanyikan lagu yang biasa di gunakan pelaut lain untuk memanggil Duyung.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor e all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold

Haru terus bernyanyi dengan sesekali melirik sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian air di sekitar mereka bergerak seolah ada yang berenang di dalamnya.

Koi dan Ikku berpelukan saking takutnya

Haru terus melantunkan suaranya mengikuti irama .

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah tangan mencengkram pinggiran sekoci mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga berbalik, dan menemukan seekor Putri Duyung dengan surai segelap malam dan ekor sewarna Aqua tengah memerhatikan mereka dengan mata yang penuh dengan keingintahuan.

' Cantik ' batin mereka semua

' Jadi, inikah Putri Duyung itu? ' batin Haru

Haru akui, Putri Duyung memang mahluk yang indah. Tapi dia tidak akan tertipu dengan penampilan mereka.

Tampak luar memang seperti bak malaikat, namun di dalamnya terdapat sosok mahluk buas yang ingin selalu menjerat manusia akan pesona yang dimilikinya.

Dan Haru tidak akan tertipu akan hal itu.

Haru sekilas melirik Koi dan Ikku yang membatu melihat Duyung di depan mereka.

Entah itu ekspresi kagum atau ekspresi takut yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

Haru tidak tahu

" Ikku, Koi. Sekarang mendayunglah secara perlahan ke arah batu karang " Bisik Haru agar Putri Duyung yang sedang mengawasi mereka tidak mendengarnya.

Koi dan Ikku mengangguk, dan mereka mendayung ke arah batu karang yang dimana Hajime dan lainnya tengah bersembunyi di baliknya.

Putri Duyung itu mengikuti kemana arah sekoci yang membawa mangsanya. Namun kali ini bukan dia saja, beberapa ekor Duyung lainnya mulai bermunculan di permukaan air.

Haru tak memperdulikannya dan tetap bernyanyi. Lain halnya dengan Koi dan Ikku yang semakin gemetar. Mereka merasa jika kali ini mereka akan dibawa ke dalam lautan yang gelap dan di mangsa oleh Putri Duyung.

GLEK

Tanpa sadar mereka menelan ludah

Sekoci yang mereka naiki baru setengah jalan. Namun salah satu Putri Duyung yang sepertinya mulai menyadari ada yang mencurigakan, mencengkram pinggiran sekoci dan menahannya agar tidak bergerak.

" H-Haru... " bisik Koi ketakutan

Tangannya mencengkram dayung di tangannya dengan erat.

" Tetap mendayung "

Suara Haru yang biasa terdengar santai, kini terdengar berat. Manik Hijaunya kini menyipit dan menatap tajam Duyung yang menahan sekoci mereka.

Putri Duyung yang di tatap hanya tersenyum manis, seolah tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Haru padanya hanyalah angin lalu.

" Kenapa terburu-buru "

" Kami baru saja ingin menyambut kalian " Ucapnya santai

Haru tidak memperdulikannya

Koi dan Ikku tetap mendayung menuju batu karang, meninggalkan Duyung-duyung yang mengikuti mereka.

" Grrr.. "

SRET

BYUUR

Duyung-duyung itu mulai melompat dan menyerang mereka. Mereka bertiga dengan lincah menghindari terkaman yang akan menyeret mereka masuk ke dalam air.

Jangan sampai mereka menyentuh air karena untuk saat ini, itu akan berakibat fatal.

Sekoci mulai bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri, Hingga akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terbalik .

BYUUR

Haru, Koi, dan Ikku terlempar ke dalam air.

" HARU-SAN " teriak Ikku panik

Apalagi beberapa ekor Duyung mulai berenang mendekati mereka.

" BERENANG KE BATU KARANG " Teriak Haru yang segera berenang dan di susul Ikku dan Koi di belakangnya.

Mereka berenang dengan cepat, tak memperdulikan Duyung-duyung dibelakang mereka.

Haru dan Ikkun segera memanjat batuan karang setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran Duyung. Meninggalkan Koi yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa berenang secepat awak lainnya di belakang.

SRET

Duyung yang sedari awal memang mengincar Koi, mencekik leher Koi dengan cambuknya.

" Aakhh ... "

" KOI "

Haru dan Ikkun segera berbalik setelah mendengar rintihan Koi.

" Kena kau " Duyung itu menyeringai dan menyeret tubuh Koi ke arahnya. Koi mencengkram cambuk yang mencekik lehernya dengan erat, mencoba untuk melepaskannya dari lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Koi, bertahanlah " teriak Ikku

"kheheheheee... "

Seolah tak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan mangsanya, Duyung itu semakin menyeret tubuh Koi menjauhi batu karang.

SIINGG

JLEB

Sebuah belati terlempar dan mengenai tepat di kelapa Duyung yang menyeret Koi. Membuatnya tewas seketika.

Tubuhnya Duyung itu mengambang di air yang sekarang ternodai dengan warna merah pekat yang keluar dari kepalanya yang tertusuk.

Duyung-duyung lain yang melihat teman mereka mati, mengeram buas dan menatap tajam pada sosok Hajime yang berdiri di batuan karang sambil memegang pedang di tangannya.

" Gggrrr "

Duyung-duyung itu tak tinggal diam saja. Mereka dengan cepat berenang ke arah Hajime dan Koi dengan kuku dan taring yang memanjang. Siap untuk mencabik-cabik mereka.

Namun baru saja mereka menyerang, tiba-tiba sebuah jaring melayang ke arah mereka dan berhasil menjerat tiga ekor duyung di dalamnya.

Suara teriakan teriakan nyaring terdengar.

Beberapa Duyung yang tidak terjerat, melayangkan cambuk mereka ke arah Hajime yang dengan lincah menghindar. Beberapa kali Hajime juga terlihat menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Duyung yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

Ikku berlari ke arah Koi dan segera membuatnya berdiri.

" Koi, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Ikku saat mereka sudah ada di tepi pantai.

" Uhuk-uhuk..., ehhm. Ya "

Arata dan You segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan membatu Hajime dan lainnya.

Haru menusuk salah seekor Duyung yang menarik kakinya dari dalam air. Warna merah pekat kini mengotori air di kakinya.

" Menjijikkan " gumannya pelan

Kai yang kebetulan bertarung di sampingnya, melihat pergerakan air di belakang Haru.

" HARU, MENUNDUK "

Kai segera melemparkan pedangnya kebelakang Haru dan mengenai seekor Duyung yang akan mencabuk Haru.

JLEB

Haru menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dia terkejut, namun segera tertawa pelan.

" Hahahhahaa... ,Terima kasih Kai "

Kai mengangguk

Hajime sedikit kualahan sekarang. Pedangnya beberapa kali menebas Duyung yang menyerangnya entah dengan lompatan maut ataupun dengan mencambuknya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa ekor Duyung lagi yang mengepungnya. Salah satu Duyung mulai mengulurkan cambuknya lagi ke arah Hajime yang cepat menangkap cambuk itu dengan tangannya.

Duyung itu terkekeh dan menyeringai, seolah merasa kemenangan ada di depan matanya. Tanpa banyak waktu lagi, dia segera menarik Hajime ke arahnya.

Namun, sepertinya perkiraannya salah. Bukannya menarik Hajime kearah air, justru Hajime lah yang berhasil menyeretnya dengan kekuatannya dan menabrakkannya ke batu karang yang tajam.

Menyebabkan tubuhnya hancur dan darahnya mengenai kaki Hajime

Dua ekor Duyung lainnya mulai melompat dan menarik kaki Hajime agar jatuh ke dalam air yang dangkal.

Duyung itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk mencabik paha Hajime. Hajime tentu saja tak tinggal diam.

Dengan sekali ayunan pedang, Hajime berhasil memotong tangan salah satu Duyung yang memeganginya.

Menyebabkan teriakan pilu penuh kesakitan terdengar di telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Duyung itu segera masuk keair dan melarikan diri, meninggalkan temannya yang masih memegangi kaki Hajime.

Hajime tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Duyung yang tersisa.

Hajime menarik pedangnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Duyung yang sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam air.

Hajime mengatur nafasnya , dan berniat menyarungkan kembali pedang yang masih ternoda oleh bercak darah.

Tanpa di sadarinya, seekor Putri Duyung yang sedari tadi mengawasinya melompat dan menabraknya hingga jatuh ke dalam air yang dangkal.

BYURR

Hajime terkejut saat merasakan dinginnya air laut yang membasahi tubuhnya. Apalagi tubuhnya sepenuhnya di dalam air.

Sebuah tangan mungil mencekik lehernya dan menahannya tetap di dalam air. Hajime mencengkram lengan itu dan mencoba mendorongnya menjauh darinya.

Hajime mulai kehabisan nafas di dalam air.

" HAJIME " Haru berteriak saat melihat Hajime yang ditenggelamkan oleh Putri Duyung yang tersisa.

Dengan cepat, Haru melemparkan jaring ke arah Duyung yang spontan saja melepaskan leher Hajime.

Hajime dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan.

Sekarang Hajime berada di atas Duyung yang sedari tadi mencekiknya dari dalam Jaring. Hajime bisa melihat surai seputih perak yang panjang dari duyung di bawahnya. Manik semerah delima menatapnya datar dan menusuk.

' Dia masih anak-anak ' batin Hajime saat menyadari ukuran Duyung di depannya yang lebih kecil dari Duyung lainnya.

Hajime bisa saja membunuh Duyung di bawahnya dengan sekali tebas, tapi dia urungkan niatnya saat Duyung di bawahnya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Haru dan lainnya segera berlari mendekati Hajime.

Haru dan Rui segara membantu mengeluarkan Hajime dari dalam jaring dan memapahnya menuju tepi pantai.

" Bawa dan ikat dia "

" Ayee, Kapten "

Yoru dan Aoi mulai melakukan perintah Hajime.

" Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya Kai

Hajime mengangguk dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas pasir.

Arata dan You terlihat menarik jaring yang terdapat tiga ekor Duyung di dalamnya menuju ketepi pantai dengan susah payah.

Masing-masing Duyung mulai memberontak dan mengeluarkan suara-suara untuk memanggil Duyung lainnya di laut.

Meminta pertolongan

Yoru dan Aoi juga sedang menarik Duyung yang menyerang Hajime.

" Wauuu, Kapten. Sepertinya perburuan kita sukses besar kali ini "

Haru tertawa pelan saat melihat empat ekor Duyung yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Padahal rencana awalnya hanya menangkap satu Duyung saja. Tapi justru mereka mendapatkan empat sekalipun.

Bukankah itu sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan?

Mengingat, sangat jarang yang bisa menangkap mahluk eksotis ini.

" Kapten, kita punya masalah " ucap Kakeru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah peti kaca yang dia dan Rui ambil dari balik karang.

" Ada apa? " tanya Kai

" Kami rasa peti ini tidak muat untuk menapung empat Duyung sekalipun " ucap Kakeru

Hajime diam sejenak dan melirik empat Duyung yang mereka tangkap.

" kapten, sepertinya kita hanya bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka " ucap Haru menerawang.

Hajime berfikir sejenak dan terus menatap Duyung-duyung itu.

" Masukkan yang kecil kedalam peti, dan untuk mereka bertiga... "

Hajime memberi jeda

" Bunuh saja " sambung Hajime dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya kembali membenarkan topinya.

Mereka semua mengangguk

Kai berjalan ke arah Duyung yang dimaksut Hajime dan mulai menggotongnya ke dalam peti yang berisi air laut.

Duyung itu hanya diam seolah tidak keberatan jika dirinya di sentuh oleh manusia.

Manik Delimanya sesekali melihat ke arah Hajime.

Kai mulai menutup peti, tak lupa Kai juga sedikit mengganjalnya agar udara masih bisa masuk ke dalam peti.

Yoru, Koi , Aoi dan Kakeru mulai mengangkat peti kaca dengan menggunakan dua batang kayu yang sudah di ikat dengan tali.

Haru berjalan mendekati tiga Duyung yang masih ada di dalam jaring. Salah satu Duyung itu mendesis ke arah Haru.

Haru cuek

" Arata, You. Kalian ingat perintah Kapten, kan? " ucap haru tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Duyung-duyung itu.

Arata dan You mengangguk

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mulai melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Hajime.

Suara jeritan kesakitan mulai terdengar dan menjadi musik yang mengiringi malam yang sunyi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat

Dan sekarang semua awak Blackpearl kelelahan setelah melakukan perburuan Putri Duyung.

Karena terlalu lelah, Hajime bahkan sampai menurunkan pengawasannya. Sehingga tidak menyadari sepasang manik Green-Lime masih mengawasinya dari balik semak semak .

Melihatnya dari awal

" Bukankah manusia adalah mahluk yang Kejam " ucapnya monolog di tengah tengah angin yang lalu.

{•BANANACHERRYTOMATO•}

Sekarang, semua awak Blackpearl tengah menyusuri hutan yang gelap dengan di terangi lentera sebagai pencahayaannya.

Hajime memimpin perjalanan dengan sesekali melihat peta di tangannya. Walau dinginnya udara malam menusuk kulitnya, tak lantas menyurutkan niatnya untuk mencari Fancy Vivid.

Sudah lebih dari satu setengah jam mereka berjalan.

Haru yang berjalan di belakang Hajime sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan di belakang.

Koi dan Kakeru tampak membawa sebuah tenda.

Ikkun dan Rui membantu membawakan perlengkapan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Arata, You , Aoi dan Yoru tampak sedikit kelelahan karena harus mengangkut peti kaca dimana seekor Duyung yang berhasil mereka tangkap.

Haru mengamati Duyung itu, dan baru menyadari bahwa Duyung itu masih anak-anak.

Surai putih yang mencapai pinggang, dipadukan dengan iris delima yang menatap datar dan dingin, sesekali melirik Hajime tanpa henti.

Ekor berwarna merah muda, menambah keindahan Duyung itu.

Haru mengamati bagaimana iris delima itu mencuri-curi pandang kearah Hajime.

' Menarik ' batinnya

Kai yang melihat gerak-gerik Haru di sampingnya, hanya menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Haru hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

" Kita sampai "

Semua orang menatap Hajime yang tiba-tiba berhenti di suatu tempat. Semua awak terkejut melihat sebuah gubuk tua yang di bangun di tengah tengah danau kecil di tengah hutan.

Bukan itu saja, mereka lagi-lagi di kejutkan dengan adanya beberapa bangkai Duyung yang mati mengering, terikat di tiang di pinggir gubuk.

" Barbossa tidak berbohong tentang tempat ini " ujar Hajime

Hajime mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati jembatan kayu, menuju gubuk.

" Ikat Duyung itu di tiang, jangan sampai dia melarikan diri "

" Baik, Kapten "

" Malam ini, kita bermalam disini "

Hajime terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara gaduh diluar gubuk tempat mereka beristirahat.

Manik ungunya menatap sekeliling dan melihat semua awaknya tengah tertidur pulas.

Bahkan Arata sampai di jadikan guling oleh You dan Koi.

Hajime memakai jubahnya dan berjalan keluar dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan yang lain.

Setelah diluar, Hajime mengamati sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana. Hanya ada Duyung yang mereka ikat di tiang penyangga.

Apa Duyung itu berniat melarikan diri?

Hajime kini berjalan mendekati Duyung yang memandangnya datar.

Duyung itu masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, bahkan setelah Hajime barada tepat di depannya, Duyung itu tetap diam.

Tidak seperti Duyung lain yang akan langsung mendesis tajam saat melihat manusia di depan mereka.

Hajime belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Manik ungunya masih menatap Duyung di depannya tanpa ada minat.

" Aku tidak perduli seberapa keras kau ingin melepaskan diri "

" Aku bisa saja membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku tidak melakukannya " tangan kanan Hajime kini berada di dagu Duyung dan mengangkatnya agar melihat kearahnya.

" Kau tau kenapa? "

" Karena aku membutuhkan Air mata dan Darahmu, untuk mencapai tujua... "

SREK

SREK

Ucapan Hajime terpotong karena suara dari balik semak semak di hutan gubuknya.

Hajime segera berdiri dan berjalan ke sumber suara. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang pedangnya, siap untuk menebas sesuatu di sana.

Hajime dengan waspada berjalan memasuki hutan seorang diri. Meninggalkan Gubuk dan seekor Duyung yang masih senantiasa memandangnya.

Hajime terus melangkah kedalam hutan.

Sesaat dia melihat siluet seseorang berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar di depannya.

Hajime menarik pedangnya keluar

Dengan pasti, Hajime tetap melangkah maju ke arah pohon. Namun, sebuah ranting tiba-tiba jatuh di depannya.

Hajime berhenti melangkah dan mendongak ke atas.

Disana, dia bisa melihat siluet seseorang sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sosok itu tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam, sehingga Hajime tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas.

Yang bisa dia lihat hanya helaian rambut berwarna putih panjang yang sangat kontraks dengan sekelilingnya.

' wanita? ' batin Hajime

" Halo... "

" Siapa kau? "

Orang itu langsung melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Kaki telanjangnya menginjak daun-daun kering yang menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Hajime sedikit melangkah mundur.

Pedangnya sudah terarah ke seseorang di depannya. Hajime masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelapnya hutan.

Orang itu tetap melangkah mendekat ke arah Hajime tanpa merasa sedikitpun takut dengan pedang yang mengarah padanya.

Orang itu berhenti tepat di bawah cahaya bulan, sehingga Hajime bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Pria, itulah yang terfikir di benak Hajime.

Surai seputih salju yang terurai mencapai pinggang orang di depannya, bergoyang-goyang karena hembusan angin.

Manik Green-Lime yang menatapnya penuh kegelian, membuat Hajime ingin sekali menusuk orang di depannya beberapa kali.

Orang itu tersenyum tipis melihat Hajime yang menatapnya datar.

" Namaku, Shun "

" Senang bertemu denganmu, Kapten Bajak Laut " Sapanya.

Tbc

*Next Chapter*

" Yoo minna, perkenalkan namaku Shun. Dan aku adalah penghuni pulau terkutuk ini "

.

.

.

" Hajime, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shun "

" Hn "

.

.

" Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menyentuh tanaman itu "

.

.

.

" Ternyata kau baik juga, Hajime "

" ... "

" Yah, kau cukup menarik untuk ukuran manusia "

" Apa maksutmu? "


End file.
